When applying torque to a fastener with a wrench, it can be difficult to keep the socket of the wrench engaged with the fastener. When the tool is heavy, it becomes even more difficult. if the tool is used in a high location, is remotely operated, and/or has external forces applied to it, for example by hydraulic hoses in the case of a hydraulic torque wrench, the problem is further exacerbated or secure engagement can become of critical importance. Accordingly, the present invention provides a mechanism for helping to hold a wrench socket on a fastener during a tightening or loosening operation.